Penguins In The Snow
by Rackso
Summary: Mina gets trapped with a bunch of Penguins in the snow


Penguins in the Snow

**Penguins in the Snow**

Quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack!Penguins made this sound (A/N: I have no clue what sound penguins make.)"Okay now let's get it together!"Mina was walking around in faded blue jeans, lime green shoes and socks, and a hot pink 'cat in the hat' hat."PLACES!PLACES!"Mina was speaking into a megaphone, yelling at the penguins.The penguins waddled into a formation.Quack quack quack quack!"Good!"

"Mina, here's your coffee." A person with orange hair handed Mina a cup of coffee.Mina took it and thanked the person, then she drank the whole thing in one gulp.

"Ahhh!That hit the spot."Mina picked up the megaphone."Get that guy in make-up now!"A different person with red hair took a puff ball and powdered the penguin."Perfect!Okay, places everyone.Aaaaaaand Action!"

Mina ran out there with the penguins and turned on her radio.Music started and the penguins began to dance.The cameras all disappeared and all the other people did too.It was just Mina, her radio, and a bunch of penguins with wigs on."Oh poopies.It was just a hallucination.Amy how do we get back home?"Mina was talking to a penguin that she put in a short blue wig.

Quack quack quack quack quack quack! replied the penguin. "Okay everyone, let's get dancin'!"Mina turned her radio louder and gathered around the penguins.They waddled in a circle, and she was in the middle.She was waddling too. And she began to sing to a happy tune."Penguins are the happy birds! La la la la la la la-la!They quack because they don't say words!La la la la la la la-la!"Mina waved her hands in a big circle."Some are yellow and some are gray.But I haven't met a penguin that's gay!La la la la la la la-la!"The music stopped because the batteries died.

"Serena, can you and Lita go and make me some cookies?"Mina said to a penguin with a blonde wig tied in pigtails, and a penguin in a brown wig tied into a ponytail.Quack quack quack quack!They waddled away until they couldn't be spotted.An hour later, 'Amy' penguin and Mina were playing tic-tac-toe in the snow."Gosh Amy, you beat me again!I wish I was as smart as you."Quack quack quack quack!

'Serena' penguin and 'Lita' penguin came back with a bunch of snow that Mina interpreted as chocolate chip cookies."Ooh cookies!Thanks Lita and Serena for the cookies!"Mina started munching on snowballs."Oh, these are so good!"Mina stuffed three snowballs into her mouth."Mmmm!"

All of the penguins left except for 'Amy' penguin, which Mina conned into playing tic-tac-toe."MINA!"A woman's figure appeared on top of a snow bank.As she got closer, she became more and more defined.She had shoulder length blue hair, and was a bit shorter than Mina."Mina!Are you there?"The woman came right next to Mina.

'Amy' penguin got up and stood right on the side of this blue haired lady.Mina gasped."Amy!Watch out, you have an evil clone!"Mina warned.She grabbed the penguin with the blue wig and ran with away with it.

The blue haired woman ran after them."Mina, it's me, Amy!"The real Amy caught up with the penguin and Mina.Mina dropped the penguin and it ran up next to Amy."Hmmm.Which one is the real Amy?They both look the same."

"Mina it's me!" Amy said pointing at herself.

Quack quack quack said the 'Amy' penguin."Hmmm!You both make some interesting points, but I still can't figure out who's the real Amy."Mina grabbed her head and shook it, "This is so confusing!"

"Mina, this is a penguin!" Amy screamed.

"Well, I don't think the real Amy would make insults about other people, even if they are evil.So I say you're the evil one!"Mina pointed at the real Amy."So I declare that this is the real Amy!"Mina moved her finger and pointed at 'Amy' penguin.the penguin quacked a few times.

Amy lowered her eyes and shook her head."Mina, why don't you ask each of us a question, even though this seems very stupid, and see which of us has the best answer." Said the real Amy.

"I'll only do this if the real Amy agrees to this so I can prove you wrong, and crescent beam you to death evil twin!"Mina turned to 'Amy' penguin."So Amy, do you agree.A quack was the penguin's response."Good then."Mina began the interrogation."So Amy, if that is your real name, who is my guardian cat?" Mina said to the real Amy.

"It's Artimes." Amy answered confidently.

"Okay, you were lucky on that one." Mina said not totally buying Amy's story."So Amy, what is my favorite food?"Mina asked 'Amy' penguin.

Quack quack!

"Good Answer!" Mina clapped for 'Amy' penguin.

"Wait, wait, wait!You believe the penguin over me!?"Amy said.

"Fine then, one more time.So Amy, what is my favorite sport.?"

"Volleyball."

"Amy, what is my favorite sport?"

Quack.

"Hmmm," When Mina was considering both answers, Amy pushed the penguin into the water."AAAMYYYY!"A polar bear jumped into the water after the penguin."Amy, watch out!"The penguin was under the water, so Mina figured it couldn't hear her.She jumped into the water, and swam after the penguin.

"Mina, get out of the water, there's a bear in the water!"Amy jumped in after her.Amy being a better swimmer than Mina caught up to her and pulled her back to the icy shore."There!"

"Amy!Amy!"Mina got up."You let her die with that bear.You pushed her into the water, and you pulled me back because you didn't want me to save her!"Mina was crying.The polar bear got out of the water and went back to his spot on the opposite side of the shore.

"The only reason why I pushed her into the water was to show you that it's a penguin.If that thing is a penguin, and I know it is, it will swim to safety when it's ready."Amy explained.

The water erupted and out came 'Amy' penguin who waddled up to them.Quack!"Amy!You're alive!"Mina ran up to the penguin and hugged it.The penguin quacked and the wig fell off."WHAT!?"Mina stared at the penguin, then at Amy.Quack said the penguin.

"See I told you it was a penguin." Amy said.

"You turned Amy into a penguin you evil youma!" Mina was yelling at Amy."How could you do such a rotten thing?"

Amy was getting frustrated."Mina we've been looking for you for hours and you ended up getting stuck here!"Amy grabbed Mina by the shirt and dragged her off, while Mina was screaming about how cruel the evil witch was for turning her friend into a penguin."C'mon, we're getting outta here."

Raye, Serena, Lita, Amy, and Mina were sitting on a park bench.Mina was still crying."And she what!?" Lita exclaimed.

"She thought I was a penguin...Correction, she still thinks I'm a penguin, and that the real me is a youma." Amy explained.

Raye turned to Mina who was sitting next to Serena, "Mina?" Mina picked her head up and looked at Raye, "We're never bringing you to the zoo again."

**THE END ^^******


End file.
